Change Me
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Based on song by Sanctus Real. Blaine says somethings he wish he hadn't to Kurt. A little Angsty. Blaine's backstory. Klaine


**I was listening to this song the other day, "Change Me" by Sanctus Real and it just hit me how very Klaine like the lyrics were. Well, at least in a fan fiction sense. Blaine's POV, of course. So it took some thinking, but I was able to write a fic that matched up with the lyrics (which are in the story as you read).**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**GLEE**

"Blaine, talk to me! Stop this stupid gentlemanly front and just talk to me!"

"There's nothing to say, Kurt. I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Bull!"

Blaine wasn't sure exactly want started this fight.

Kurt had been acting very strange lately. He was frowning and acting annoyed, even toward Blaine himself. He was always friendly around him…

Then, in the middle of their Disney movie marathon, he busted out. He said, if Blaine remembered the wording correctly, "Why the hell do you act like this around me and not around anyone else?"

At first, Blaine wasn't sure what he was talking about. He stopped singing along with Ariel during "Part of Your World" and stared at Kurt. "What do you mean?"

"You're fun to be around when it's just us," Kurt had said. "But around all the other Dalton drones you're just…boring and sorta rude." Kurt frowned. "I've been noticing it a lot lately and I can't come up with a reason for it. It's making me mad."

Blaine tried to keep his face neutral at this point. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said. It was his go to phrase, apparently.

And then suddenly Kurt's voice rose and the fight had begun.

"I want to know what's going on in your head, Blaine! We never talk about you. We only talk about me and my stupid problems," Kurt had paused the movie and was sitting in front of Blaine with his arms crossed.

"That's crazy. We talk all the time, Kurt," said Blaine. He tried to snatch the remote away from Kurt so they could just watch the movie and forget all this.

"No!" Kurt hit the remote under his pillow and sat on it. "No, we really don't! I don't even know your middle name, Blaine. I told you mine the third time we hung out. And I was wondering the other day if you had any siblings - and how many times have we talked about my stupid, but lovable step-brother? I'm not sure if your parents are divorced, together or if they were killed by Lord Voldemort or something. I've cried on your shoulder about my mom's death and even my dad's heart attack." Kurt was shaking his head.

"We talk about me. You've never voluntarily shared anything about yourself, Blaine. Nothing. I've tried to think about it, and all the times I've ever learned something about you or your likes, it's been because I asked." Kurt's eyes narrowed. "And don't get me started on getting a word out of you when we're around David or Wes. You shushed me the other day, Blaine! You whispered that I was being embarrassing. Am I an embarrassment to your rich friends, Blaine?"

And now Blaine knew what Mercedes was talking about when she mentioned Kurt's hissy-bitch-fits. He had never experienced one of these before, and honestly, didn't really believe Mercedes when he warned her one day when the three were hanging out.

"Of course you don't, Kurt, I just -"

Blaine stopped. He didn't know what to say. His heart was racing and his hearing was getting bad and his ears were burning.

He hated this. He hated finally finding a friend and then them getting like this. Wanting him to open up.

Well he just couldn't.

"Look, Kurt, stop being such a bitch about this. Drop it, ok."

Blaine wasn't sure where that came from.

Kurt's lips pressed into a thin line. He glared at Blaine, but Blaine could tell that there were tears hiding just behind the angry façade.

"Screw you, Blaine."

Then, Kurt was standing and walking out of Blaine's dorm, slamming the door shut behind him.

Blaine's head fell into his hands. He felt stupid. He ran through it all in his head and he wanted to take back all the mean stuff he said, but he also just wanted Kurt to shut up about everything. It was bad enough that Blaine was doing what he was doing, but someone pointing it out to him wasn't what he wanted, either.

"_Did I change your mind with_

_What I said last night?_

_Did I break your heart by_

_Straying so far?_

_From what you have in mind_

_For my life?"_

"Yeah, I'll be home in about ten minutes." Blaine spoke into cell phone in his hand.

"Ok, sweetie," said his mother's voice. "Dad and I are out of town, but Elaine is there. So his Michelle and Mrs. Fitz."

"That's good. That's why I'm coming home for the weekend," said Blaine. He paused for a moment to turn the wheel, pulling up on his road. "To see Elaine, that is."

"That's good, sweetie," said his mother. "I think she misses you when you're away at school."

"I miss her, too."

He meant it. He did miss his little sister.

He didn't miss seeing her everyday and feeling guilt, though.

"Talk to you later, mom," he said. "Love you."

"Love you, Blaine."

Blaine threw the phone on his dash and kept driving. He pulled up to his estate and parked in on of the garages. He stopped the car and took a deep breath. He had been mentally preparing for the onslaught of guilt that was sure to hit him when he got home during the whole drive. He hadn't been home since Christmas, almost two months ago.

Blaine slammed the door shut. The memory of Kurt slamming his door shut the night before. He winced.

Blaine unlocked the house door with his key and walked in slowly. Sometimes, this didn't really feel like his house, after spending so much time at Dalton.

"Mr. Anderson!" Mrs. Fitz was there, carrying a stack of towels in her hands. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Hi, Mrs. Fitz. Here, let me help you with that." Blaine went to grab the towels, but Mrs. Fitz moved out of the way.

Mrs. Fitz had been his and Elaine's nanny since Blaine was five and Elaine was born. She was a hard woman, but kind. She never let Blaine sneak an extra cookie and always knew when he tried. She also taught him most of his manners.

"No, no, I can manage. You relax. You had a long car drive from Dalton." She continued down the hallway. "Michelle is with Elaine in her room."

"Thanks," said Blaine, his throat going dry.

Blaine wish he had a duffle bag with him or something, so he could disappear to his room before facing his sister. He didn't, though. He didn't have to bring anything back home for holidays or visits.

Another deep breath and Blaine was walking down the hall. He stopped at the second door to the right.

The sign on it read "Elaine's Room" in elegant pink lettering. Around it was Elaine's own drawings and she had spilled a lot of sparkles on it. Blaine pushed the door in.

Michelle, a young nurse who had been working for his family for over a year, was leaning over Elaine, her two fingers resting on her wrist. She looked up and smiled at Blaine.

"Hi, Blaine," she said. "What a surprise. I was checking Elaine's heartbeat."

Elaine's heart monitor beeped annoyingly in the background. Blaine knew that Michelle didn't need to bother doing that, but it was something that comforted her. He knew that.

Blaine forced a smile and walked over to a comfy arm chair on the other side of Elaine's bed.

Elaine used to have a huge princess bed with a canopy. She had begged mom and dad for it, finally getting it for her tenth birthday.

Now, she had a smaller bed with hospital railings on it. She slept on a better mattress that would prevent bed sores.

"Did mom cut her hair?" asked Blaine hollowly.

Elaine's curly black hair, very similar to Blaine's when not gelled back, was resting just above her shoulders.

"Yes. She always cuts it in January, right before going back to school after the winter holidays." Michelle tucked a curl behind Elaine's ear. She didn't stir from the touch.

She never did.

Michelle stood. "I'll leave you two alone. Bonding time."

"Thanks, Michelle."

"Of course, Blaine."

Michelle shut the door behind her. A long breath came out of Blaine. He leaned back in chair and stared at Elaine's still form. The heart monitor still beat. Another machine kept that little heart beating. Elaine's eyes remained shut, as they had for over a year.

Blaine's own eyes closed. The memory of that day was still painfully etched in his memory.

"_Would you change me from_

_Who I've been lately?_

_'Cause I know I'm nothing_

_Without you"_

"Come on, Blaine!" shouted Elaine over her shoulder. The eleven year old was jumping in front of Blaine, pulling his arm.

"I'm coming," laughed Blaine. "I don't know why you're in such a hurry."

"Because you need to hurry your butt up and read me the next chapter of _The Prisoner of Azkaban!_" Elaine pulled his hand again. "Sirius Black just pulled Ron into the Shrieking Shack and I need to know what happens!"

Blaine laughed. He was only too happy to read the Harry Potter books to his little sister the second she turned eleven and his parents allowed her to read them. Of course, Elaine was a few reading grades below the rest of her classmates and had troubles reading them on her own. So they had a deal: He would read one chapter to her if she read the next chapter to him.

"You'll never guess," said Blaine with a sly smile.

"Blaine! No spoilers!"

Blaine laughed and tried to keep pace with his sister.

"Hey, fag!"

Blaine flinched as the quarterback, Brent Adams, called out the hateful word. He tightened his hold on Elaine's hand. He hated it when they taunted him around his sister. It embarrassed him, but also, he didn't want Elaine to see that kind of hate.

Usually, she didn't, going to a different school than him, but still she was know as "that gay kid's brother."

Blaine tried to ignore his bully and his other meathead friends. Most of the time, their words didn't bother him.

Then one of the 6 foot tall football players rammed up against Blaine, making both him and Elaine stumble. Before he could even regain his footing, another one was on his other side, grabbing him by his backpack and pulling him almost off the ground.

"Blaine!" shouted Elaine. Her hand had left his.

Blaine was pushed around the group of guys like a rag doll. One of their fists knocked off his glasses. They fell to the ground and Blaine heard a crunch. As this happened, a bunch of slurs were thrown at him.

They had never been this abusive before. It was strange for them to escalate their behavior so quickly.

"Stop it! Stop hurting him!" he heard Elaine shout. He could see a bit without his glasses. He saw Elaine launch herself at Brent.

"Get out of this," he said, pushing her away from him as if she weighted nothing.

Blaine heard her scream and a the sound of Elaine colliding with the ground.

But then it was silent. There should have been a cry of pain. She should have screamed. Cried. Something.

"Get off me, you Neanderthals!" Blaine broke free of their circle and saw Elaine on the ground. He hurried to her side, bending down to check her.

Her eyes were wide. "Blaine," she whispered. "My head hurts." Her eyes were watering.

"It's ok, Elaine, I'll get help." He looked up at the football players. They were glaring down at them. "You idiots!"

"Whatever, fag," said Brent. He kicked Blaine's backpack, which had fallen off during the scuffle. Then the group stalked away. Blaine was pulling out his cell phone and touching the back of Elaine's head. He pulled back with a hand of blood.

His heart stopped. Instead of dialing his parents, like he was going to, his fingers dialed those three numbers. He asked for an ambulance. The woman on the other end told him to stay calm.

How could he? His sister was bleeding. Her eyes were closed, now.

"Elaine?" Nothing. "Elaine!" Her eyes fluttered. "Please, stay awake." Did they say you shouldn't fall asleep if you have a head injury?

"But I'm sleepy," she whispered.

"But Elaine, you can't sleep," sputtered Blaine. "You need to be awake for the book. You have to be awake to find out that Sirius Black is actually a good guy."

"A good guy?" asked Elaine. "But…he's trying to kill…" The end of Elaine's sentence was just a lot of mush. Mumbles.

"Yeah, he's good. He loves Harry." Blaine squeezed Elaine's hand.

"That's good," she mumbled. Or at least, that's what he thought she said. "But…spoilers," she chided him.

Blaine laughed. "Sorry."

Elaine had closed her eyes again. Blaine could hear the sirens now. "Elaine! Wake up!"

She didn't wake up.

…..

Blaine heaved a sigh and leaned forward in the chair, grabbing a book from the beside table.

"Chapter thirty-three, Elaine," said Blaine, opening the large tome. "Can you believe we're almost done with all the books?" Blaine smiled weakly. "Well, you'll love this chapter. It makes me cry every time. It's called, "The Prince's Tale". It's a game changer," laughed Blaine. "You'll love it. You always said Snape was just misunderstood…"

Blaine cleared his throat and began to read. "_Harry remained kneeling at Snape's side_…."

…..

"…_Snape might just have closed the door_," read Blaine, ending the chapter. He sighed. "I guess you were always right. Snape was misunderstood. He was mostly just a lovesick puppy. He did all he did for love, even though he knew he could never have that love."

Blaine flipped back a page and saw some of the most romantic lines in literature, at least according to him.

"_After all this time?"_

"_Always_."

Blaine shut the book with a loud bang. Was it stupid that all he could think of was Kurt? The way his face had true concern on it when he confronted Blaine yesterday. He thought of the hurt look on his face when Blaine snapped at him. His cool look of anger, which hit the hurt.

Blaine couldn't help but think of how much he really liked Kurt. Hell, maybe even loved him. That would explain why Blaine had been acting like himself around Kurt. Blaine hadn't really been himself for a year.

Blaine's eyes flickered to his sister.

The guilt was returning, a horrible queasy feeling in his stomach. Of course, he wasn't the one that caused his sister's condition. It was that stupid Brent. He paid for what he had done, though it really didn't seem like enough.

But it was his fault. Blaine's. He should have protected his little sister. Something to stop this from happening to her.

Blaine's thoughts jumped again. He was thinking of that first time he met Kurt, on the stairs when he had come to spy. Kurt was beautiful. Blaine knew that. At the sight of Kurt, Blaine got this strange feeling of wanting to impress Kurt.

Soon, that feeling changed a little. Instead of impressing Kurt, he found himself comfortable with the other boy. He felt like Kurt's problems were so similar to his own, at least with his bullies.

Blaine wasn't sure how it happened exactly. He had been forced in the Dalton mold for so long, but breaking out of it had been surprisingly easy. The walls he had built up around himself after the accident came down, if only when Kurt was around. Blaine couldn't talk about what happened, none of his Dalton friends even knew he had a sister, but he could forget about it for a while with Kurt. Be silly and have fun.

Though Blaine hated to admit it, Kurt was right, it wasn't fair that Kurt confided everything in Blaine, but Blaine did nothing in return.

"I don't want to tell him," whispered Blaine to the empty room. Not for the first time, Blaine wondered if Elaine could even hear him. Was he just reading the books out loud to himself? Were those fantastic words just falling on deaf ears?

"It hurts," said Blaine. "To talk about it. I never have. And what if…what if he hates me for it?"

Blaine stopped for a long moment. "I hate myself for it."

Blaine tried to not let the tears come. "I'm not a brave person. I'm not. I hide behind my words. Courage." Blaine rested his head in his hands. "Kurt's bound to see that, if I tell him." Blaine lifted his face, eyes traveling to the worn copy of "The Deathly Hallows."

"Snape will always be more courageous than anyone I know," said Blaine. "More than me, by far. He walked the yellow lines of a busy road, between Voldemort and Dumbledore. He could have been killed at any moment…and was. But he didn't care, because he loved Lily."

Blaine stared at Elaine's face for a long time. Blaine wished her eyes would open. She had beautiful green eyes, like their mom. Blaine always thought they would probably be what Harry's and Lily's eyes looked like. The ones that Snape would want to look in during his last breath.

And that was when it occurred to him.

"Snape didn't have all the courage," said Blaine suddenly. "He didn't have the courage to tell the woman he loved that he did. Not before it was too late."

Blaine's mind raced. He took the book in his hands. He flipped through the pages, really just to do something with his hands. "I don't want it to be too late for me and Kurt," he said.

Blaine sat the book back down. He stood up and stretched. He stared down at Elaine. She was wearing a pink pair of PJ's, an elaborate "E" stitched on the pocket. She was so tiny. Blaine leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her.

He straightened up and walked out the door, keeping it open. Then he walked down the hallway to his own room.

He wondered how many more times he would have to say those words, before they felt like a real apology.

"_Did my words betray the _

_Patience I once claimed_

_Can't you see it in my face?_

_I need your grace"_

Blaine knocked on Kurt's dorm room before he chickened out. He took a step breath and tried to breathe. It was only a moment later that the door opened and Kurt stood, a look of surprise at the sight of Blaine, then he frowned.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I didn't see he all weekend."

"I went home. Just got back."

"Hmm."

"Kurt, can I please talk to you?"

For a horrifying moment, Blaine thought that maybe he would say no. Then he opened his door wider and gestured for him to come in. When Blaine was in his room, Kurt shut the door behind him and took a seat at his desk, folding his arms and crossing his arms.

"Talk."

"I'm sorry."

Kurt raised an eyebrow it him. It said, "Boy, you better elaborate on that."

"I'm sorry for calling you a bitch the other day. And snapping at you. It wasn't right, because you did have a point about me not telling you stuff." Blaine hesitated. Kurt's expression was softening as he spoke. "There is stuff I don't tell you, Kurt. It's stuff I don't tell anyone. I don't know if I can."

Kurt was frowning. "Apology taken and accepted."

"Wait, that's it?"

"What's it?"

"I'm forgiven, just like that?"

"Of course, Blaine."

"But I was so rude. I'm usually more patient, but when it comes to that stuff…" Blaine wasn't sure why he was still talking. He should just shut his mount already.

"Blaine, it's really ok. I know you're sorry." Kurt stood and walked over to Blaine slowly, pausing in front of him. Kurt was a few inches taller than Blaine, but for the most part, they looked right into each other's eyes when standing. "But Blaine, you can talk to me."

Blaine's eyes flickered away from Kurt's intense ones. "Blaine, please. You've helped me more than anyone the past few months. I would do the same for you in a heartbeat. It doesn't matter what you have to say. I'll be here for you, always."

Blaine panicked. What was he suppose to say? Half of him wanted to tell Kurt he loved him, go for it, while the other half wanted to sit on the ground and cry, telling Kurt about Elaine.

"Kurt, I really, really like you, ok?" It seemed that one of the halves had won out. Blaine ventured a look at Kurt's face. "I mean like, I might love you, but I'm not sure." His mouth had fallen open in surprise, blinking stupidly.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"That's not what I was expecting." Kurt was tilting his head at Blaine. He grabbed Blaine's hand in his and Blaine's heart jumped wildly in his chest. "Blaine, I love you too. I mean, I'm not saying that in a stupid teenage way, either. I feel like this isn't just stupid puppy love. I feel like it could be more…"

Blaine's heart was still beating madly. He found himself leaning into Kurt's face, his eyes trained on the lips that he had honestly fantasized about for months. One of Kurt's hands were now resting on his cheek, the skin he touched tingling.

Then Kurt was pushing his face away gently and taking a step back. "Blaine," he said quietly. "As much as I want this, believe me, you don't know how much I want this, I can't."

Blaine's face became uncomfortably hot. He felt like disappearing into a hole and never coming out.

"Blaine, no it's not you," sputtered Kurt, seeing his embarrassment. "It's just that, I really can't see us being more than friends if you don't feel comfortable enough to talk to me." Kurt look hurt by this thought. Blaine could understand it, actually. If he had someone in his life that wouldn't disclose personal information, but expected the other to trust them, he would think they were inky.

Really, who could blame Kurt?

Blaine stumbled away from Kurt and his legs hit Kurt's bed. He felt down onto it, suddenly tired. Kurt sat down next to him and put a tentative arm around his shoulders. Blaine melted at the touch, laying his head on Kurt's shoulder and curling in on Kurt's side.

"You'll hate me if you knew," whispered Blaine, the tears prickling at his eyes. He hadn't cried in front of anyone besides his sister, who didn't count because she couldn't even see him, in over a year.

"That's not possible," said Kurt. "I could never hate you."

Blaine remained silent for a long time. "Kurt, it's so hard. I can't…I don't know where to start."

"Start anywhere. I can follow."

Blaine remember what Kurt had said a few nights ago. About his family. They had talked about Kurt's family in great detail, his dad, mom, step-mom and brother. It was true. Blaine had never mentioned his.

"My mom and dad are together," started Blaine suddenly. "You said that you weren't sure if they were. They are. And they're alive. Nothing bad happened there. And they're supportive of me. More supportive than I deserve, really. Especially about the gay thing."

Blaine had been glad that he had a sister, besides the fact that he loved her, Elaine was a kind little girl. She always talked about being a mom one day. Blaine was glad that at least one of them could give their parents grandkids one day. The most Blaine could offer was an adopted child, or a surrogate if he could find one.

But now, that didn't seem like an option. The Andersons never talked about it, but they all knew, deep down, that Elaine would never wake up. She would remained trapped in her comatose state until they finally gave up and turned off that machine. His parents would lose their real chance to have a bigger family.

"I have Mrs. Fitz, too. She's my nanny. Has been since Elaine was born." Blaine took a deep breath. "Elaine is my little sister. She's twelve."

Blaine didn't speak for a long time. His face was hiding in Kurt's sleeve. "I never told you the specifics of how I was bullied and why I left my old school to come to Dalton."

Kurt was silent for a moment, then he said, "Yeah, you didn't."

Blaine swallowed, his mouth dry. He found himself talking about Brent. "He was like Karofsky for you, but he wasn't some closet case. He just hated me." Blaine described what he went through at school. The taunts and teases; the hurtful words and being slammed into lockers.

"They were never that violent, though," said Blaine. "Until that one day."

He felt Kurt's hand clench on his shoulder. He was prepared for the worst, Blaine was sure.

Blaine told Kurt, in a quiet voice, about his and Elaine's playful conversation on the way home from school. He told him about his bullies throwing him around and then pushing Elaine down.

"She hit her head," Blaine's voice cracked. "She went to sleep and she never woke up."

Blaine sniffed into the fabric of Kurt's shirt. He was shaking all over. He hadn't said these things out loud. Ever.

"Is she…is Elaine…" Kurt was trying to phrase his question in a polite and sensitive way.

"She still alive. If you can call it that. My parents can afford to keep her at home and have 24 hour care. But machines are keeping her alive." Blaine looked up at Kurt. Tears were falling down his face, too. "It's my fault," Blaine mumbled. "My fault."

"No it's not." Blaine actually jumped at Kurt's fierce tone. "If that's what you were worried about - Blaine, how could it be your fault? It was the jerk who pushed your little sister."

"I should have protected her."

"How, Blaine? How? You were jumped by a group of football players, all of which probably had at least 30 pounds on you as well as height, too. You couldn't have fought them if you tried." Kurt paused. "Sorry, but you know it's true."

"You weren't there, Kurt, you didn't have to watch her eyes close and n-never open again."

"I wasn't," confessed Kurt in a soft voice. "I can't imagine what sort of pain you must have gone through - are still going through - but you're only putting yourself through more pain by blaming yourself, when the blame isn't yours at all."

Kurt pulled him in to a warm hug. "This is why you need to talk to someone, Blaine. You can't keep this all inside. It will burst out from you, like the other night." Kurt pulled away from Blaine and he missed the warmth. However, he put his hand on Blaine's cheek again, his thumb moving in a comforting circle. "Is this why you act differently around me than the Dalton boys?"

"Sorta," mumbled Blaine. "When I came here, I realized real quick that there was a certain…code of conduct here. You have to fit the mold. That and I didn't know who I was then. Elaine was still in the hospital and I didn't have anyone to talk about it with. I didn't want to talk about, even."

Blaine stared at the wall behind Kurt's head. "So I got used to the Dalton mold. I acted like that all the time. It seemed right after a while. Then I met you." Blaine frowned and looked at Kurt. "It seems cheesy, yeah, but I met you and started hanging out with you and I just felt so much better. I almost didn't realize I was acting any differently around you than around the kids at school at first. Then you came here and…I noticed it."

Blaine took a deep breath. "It almost scared me, you know. I realized that I was being myself around you. The old me. The silly guy who liked talking about Vogue and watching old movies and singing along with musicals. I hadn't been that guy for a long time."

"And you, Kurt, you came here. You at Dalton just didn't feel right to me. You and it don't mesh. Your personalities, at least." Blaine shook his head. "You're outgoing and individual; Dalton is all about being reserved and part of a group. That can be good, sometimes, but not for you. It seemed wrong. I knew you wouldn't fit in." Blaine frowned. "I hoped you would get the hint and sorta…blend in more. At the same time, I didn't want you to give in. I don't know. It's all so jumbled in my head."

Kurt's hand squeezed his. "I understand." Kurt was glancing to his left. Blaine followed his gaze. Pavarotti was in his cage, ruffling his feathers. The cage, of course, was around the both of them. Kurt sighed and ignored the bird.

"Look, Blaine, I don't care if you continue being reserved and closed off in public," he said in a low voice. "I understand it's a way to deal with your problems. I know I have my fair share of coping mechanisms. But," began Kurt in a tone that told Blaine he was completely serious. "If we are going to be together in anyway, you have to be 100% _you _around me. I have no problem telling you everything about myself and I hope that you can feel that way, too. I've been through tragedies, just like you. Not the same, but similar enough. I can understand what you're going through, Blaine."

"I…I know that now."

"I'm glad." Kurt smiled ruefully.

"Wait," said Blaine, blinking a few times. "What was that about being together…?"

Kurt giggled nervously. "Well, you said you liked me…I assumed…" His ears turned red.

"No," said Blaine, putting his hand on Kurt's, which covered Blaine's other hand. "No, I really do, Kurt. And I want to be with you."

Kurt's face burst into a wide grin. His eyes flickered to Blaine's lips. Blaine smiled and nodded. He wasn't going to kiss Kurt. If Kurt wanted to have a kiss, then he would have to take it. There was no way that Blaine would take one from Kurt, knowing his history.

This time, Kurt leaned into Blaine. He looked nervous. Of course he would be. Honestly, Blaine was, too.

Then Kurt's lips timidly met Blaine's. It was wet, because both their faces were still covered in tears, but it was perfect, too. It was simple and giving, not taking.

Kurt separated from Blaine, smiling. "I liked that," he breathed. Of course he would be surprised. His kissing experience had been very spotty, and down right horrible.

"I did too," laughed Blaine. He kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Blaine?"

Kurt's head lifted from Blaine's shoulder for the moment. The room was completely dark, since night fell hours ago. They had started the Little Mermaid over again, since they never finished it because of their argument, so only the flickering screen lit up his face.

He looked nervous, Blaine noted.

"Yes, Kurt?" His was still curled into Kurt's side, holding one of his hands loosely.

"I was wondering…I don't have to any time soon, of course. Just when you feel ready." Kurt paused and hesitated. "But I'd really like to meet your family one day. Maybe come home with you one weekend? To meet your parents…and Elaine, if you don't hate the idea too much."

For a moment, Blaine panicked. The thought of anyone walking into his sister's room besides him, his parents, Michelle and Mrs. Fitz was horribly invading to him.

Kurt was biting his lip. Blaine took a calming breath. He didn't like the idea, but he knew it was a necessary one. Of course his parents would want to have his boyfriend over for dinner sooner or later.

"Yeah," said Blaine mutely. "You should…just…give me a little time." He laughed nervously.

Kurt smiled sympathetically and put his head back on Blaine's shoulder. "Of course, Blaine."

Blaine knew, right then, that maybe he actually had this courage thing down. Wasn't that what courage and bravery was? Doing things you didn't really want to do, but doing them anyway, because it was the right thing. Like telling a guy you liked that you did, or getting used to the idea of them visiting your house? They weren't really big things, like playing a double agent or dying for a cause, but it was big to him, in his life here.

"_Would you change me from_

_Who I've been lately?_

_'Cause I know I'm nothing_

_Without you_

_Would you save me from_

_The way I've been lately?_

_'Cause I can't see living_

_Without you"_

**FIN**

**Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked it! **

**Please review!**


End file.
